Conociéndote
by Daandandan
Summary: ¿Y si James no fuera el chico popular que todos conocemos? ¿Lily, la reina, Evans?
1. Nuevo año

¡Buenaaaaaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo andan? :D Quise hacer una historia un tanto distinta, ojalas me haya resultado y les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Nuevo año.

Primer día del último año. Y sin motivo alguno, hacía un calor de pesadillas.

Lily Evans se removió molesta en su cama ¡Por merlín! ¡Eran las 3:00 de la mañana! Y ella aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó para mirar las camas de sus amigas, por si por el mismo motivo que ella, estaban despiertas, pero no, ni un ruidito, todas dormidas.

'Genial' pensó, no le quedaba otra que seguir tratando de conciliar el sueño.

La tenía preocupada no poder dormir, mañana comienzan las clases y tenía que estar impecable para empezar de la mejor forma el año, obvio, por algo era la mejor alumna y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Ser popular no era algo que le encantara, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba sentir las miradas de todos en ella. Sabía que llamaba la atención, claro, con ese cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes era obvio que la gente se maravillara con su aspecto, pero a veces era un poco molesto que los chicos sobretodo, no dejaban de mirarla e invitarla a salir, y aunque a veces aceptaba, seguía siendo molesto.

En fin, lo único que tenía que hacer es preocuparse por ella y salir del colegio como la mejor.

-¿Lily?. – Sintió una voz demasiado conocida a lo lejos, así que abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Vaya, así que había logrado dormir. – ¡Lil!. – Cuando se incorporó vio a su mejor amiga al lado de su cama, ya con el uniforme puesto.

-¿Qué hora es?. – Murmuró mientras refregaba su cabeza cansada.

Olivia Brooks miró a Lily y sonrió suavemente. Estas cosas nunca se veían, la pelirrroja siempre era la primera en despertar y era la encargada de despertarla a ella, y a Mat, la otra chica que completaba el grupo.

-Pues tarde, debes levantarte si queremos llegar al desayuno. – Sonrió. – y me muero de hambre. –

-Está bien. – Se levantó y empezó a hurguetear sus pertenencias para encontrar su uniforme. – ¿Y Mat?. – Preguntó distraída

-En la ducha. – Olivia se sentó frente al espejo para peinar su largo cabello castaño claro y retocar suavemente el maquillaje que tenían sus ojos marrones.

-Toda tuya Lil. – La tercera chica salió del baño ya vestida, Matilda Stevens, alta, como todas, rubia y con ojos azules.

Lily sonrió feliz y entró al baño para darse una ducha reconfortante.

-¿Lily despertando tarde?. – Preguntó la chica rubia riendo mientras ataba sus zapatos. Olivia la miró y rió con ella.

-Lo sé, ¿raro no?. –

* * *

-¡Extrañaba tanto los desayunos aquí!. – Olivia se sentó en la mesa de los leones, frente a Mat y a Lily, y empezó a llenar su plato feliz por toda la comida que la rodeaba.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en tu casa Mat?. – Preguntó Lily mientras se echaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Matilda la miró y devolvió la mirada a la comida que tenía frente a ella.

-Igual que todos los años. – Se encogió de hombros.

Para nadie era un secreto que la rubia Stevens venía de una ancestral familia de magos puros, vale decir que su familia era bastante 'especial' como los Blacks, y los Malfoys.

Ser una Gryffindor, no ayudaba a tener una relación bastante buena con ella, por tener amigas como Lily, hija de muggles, y no compartir los mismos ideales en cuanto a la pureza de familias tampoco. Tonterías.

Olivia miró a su alrededor mientras comía, no le gustaba hablar mientras lo hacía, perdía concentración según ella. Así que siempre miraba el gran comedor completo riéndose internamente de todos los chicos que las miraban y contemplaban en silencio.

-Ok, estoy llena. – Dijo finalmente la castaña mientras alejaba su plato de sí misma y acariciaba su estómago suavemente, feliz de haber llenado su pobre estomaguito.

-Te comiste casi toda la mesa. – Dijo Mat riendo mientras ella todavía comía.

-Tenía hambre. – Se encogió de hombros y siguió en su tarea de contemplar el gran comedor.

Bien, tres chicos de Hufflepuff mirando, otros cinco Ravenclaw mirando. Todo normal.

-Ew Andrew Hudson te está mirando Mat. – Dijo de repente Olivia riendo y mirando en la dirección del chico que miraba a Matilda fijamente mientras comía.

-¿El chico Slytherin?. – Preguntó extrañada. – Asco. –

Lily y Olvia rieron divertidas por el lindo comentario de Mat.

-Creo que necesita un babero. – Dijo la pelirroja aun riendo.

La castaña miró cinco puestos más allá de su mesa y se extrañó. A esos tres nunca los había visto y eso que ella conocía a todo Hogwarts.

-Hey, ¿y esos quiénes son?. – Lily y Matilda miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-No lo sé. – Comentó Lily. – ¿Serán nuevos?. – Siguió mirando.

-No, son de séptimo igual que nosotras. –

-Qué raro. – Dijo Olivia extrañada todavía. – Nunca los había visto. –

* * *

-Oh Sirius, Brooks te está mirando. – Molestó James Potter a su mejor amigo Sirius Black.

-Que bien. – Respondió el chico sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-No seas malo James. – Dijo el otro chico, Remus Lupin sonriendo suavemente.

Se hacían llamar Merodeadores porque siempre a escondidas merodeaban el castillo de noche para hacer travesuras.

Eran chicos normales, no llamaban la atención, ni les interesaba hacerlo tampoco. Sólo cuando hacían bromas, todo el mundo sabía que las hacían ellos y era bastante divertido.

-Sólo decía. – Respondió el chico moreno risueño mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

El chico castaño del grupo, Remus, miró en dirección en donde estaban sus compañeras y realmente se dio cuenta de que los miraban y hablaban, obviamente de ellos.

-Tal vez estén hablando de nuestros cabellos. – El otro chico moreno de ojos grises imitó una voz chillona tratando de imitar a las chicas que miraban.

James a su lado rió.

-No sé de qué te ríes tanto Cornamenta, Evans también mira. – Comentó Remus riendo, sabía que eso calmaría a James.

Sirius empezó a reír como loco, mientras su amigo fruncía el ceño molesto, eso no le había agradado nada.

-La odio. – Se limitó a decir y a seguir comiendo.

-Sigo sin entender porque. – Volvió a hablar Remus.

-Porque es una engreída, camina por Hogwarts como si fuera la reina, eso me enferma. –

Sirius asintió.

-Las tres son engreídas. – Agregó. – Sobretodo Brooks. –

-No creo. – Remus miró otra vez a las chicas en cuestión. No parecían de ese tipo.

Raro.

* * *

-Son los que hacen las bromas a los Slytherins. – Volvió a decir Mat para ver si sus amigas recordaban algo.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Ahora recuerdo, son esos ñoños que siempre están haciendo bromas. – Comentó Olivia triunfante. Ahora sí que todo calzaba.

-¿Ñoños?. – Preguntó Lily extrañada. – ¿Por qué?. –

-Tienen 17 años y siguen haciendo bromas como niños de segundo. – Dijo la castaña otra vez.

Lily empezó a reírse.

-¡Merlín!. – Dijo riéndose, mientras las otras dos chicas le seguían el juego. – Debemos irnos, tenemos pociones en quince minutos. – Se levantó para que sus amigas la imitaran e irse a clases.

* * *

-Bien alumnos, bienvenidos a su último año. – El profesor Slughorn estaba muy emocionado, haría maravillas con estos alumnos. – Para comenzar, haremos una poción muy particular, por favor, pónganse en pareja. – Empezó a sentir el bullicio de los alumnos que intentaban buscar pareja. – ¡Nono! ¡Yo haré las parejas! Para evitar tanto bullicio. –

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Esto se venía fuerte.

-A ver, Hudson con Avery, Wilson con Grey, Lupin con Stevens. –

Matilda miró a todos lados, ¿Lupin?

-Stevens. – Mat miró a su compañero y sonrió.

-Daniels con Banks, Black con…Brooks, Jins con…. –

Slurghorn hubiera seguido si no fuera por el grito ensordecedor que se escuchó por todo el salón, por no decir por todo Hogwarts.

-¡NO!. – Gritó Sirius como poseído. Quería trabajar, pero no con ella.

-¿Cómo que no Señor Black?. – Preguntó el profesor extrañado.

-No quiero trabajar con Brooks. – Dijo orgullosamente. ¡No quería!

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa?. – Preguntó Olivia o mejor dicho gritó sorprendida, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

¿Quién no querría trabajar con ella? ¡Era inaudito que un EXTRAÑO dijera eso de ella!

-Va a trabajar con Brooks, Señor Black, eso si no quiere perder puntos para su casa. –

Olivia se quedó en silencio, mientras que Sirius recogía sus cosas para irse a sentar al lado de la castaña murmurando insultos al profesor.

-Bien, Potter con Evans. –

Sirius miró a su amigo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero en cuanto miró su cara, le dio como miedo. La cara de James era digna de retrato, como en shock.

Mientras Lily intentaba ver quien rayos era Potter, ósea había escuchado su apellido, pero no lo conocía físicamente.

-¿Quién es Potter?. – Preguntó al aire mientras miraba a todos lados para encontrar a su compañero de pociones.

-Soy yo. – Lily lo miró y sonrió. Así que él era Potter, uno de los chicos del comedor, Normal, alto, pelo negro, ojos castaños con gafas.

-Oh, soy Lily Evans. – Dijo sonriendo encantadoramente tratando de dar una buena impresión a su nuevo compañero de pociones.

-Lo sé. – Dijo cortante. Se preguntó a si mismo porque la chica sonreía tanto, eso no le quitaba lo desagradable.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, seguro habrás escuchado mi nombre. – Comentó mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes para empezar la poción.

James a su lado rodó los ojos y murmuró un 'si claro', ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el salón le tenía que tocar Lily, La reina, Evans? Maldito Slurghorn y su manía de armar parejas siempre.

-No sé tu nombre, o sea tu apellido es Potter, ¿y tu nombre?. –

El chico dudó si decirle su nombre, ya era mucho para él que supiera su apellido. Es que ahora sabría de su existencia.

-Uhm, James. –

-Bueno James, ¿Quieres empezar a trabajar?. –

El pelinegro suspiró, esa clase se le haría eterna.

-Potter. – Susurró.

La pelirroja lo miró extrañado.

-¿Disculpa?. –

-Que es Potter para ti Evans. –

Lily se quedó mirando al chico. ¿Así que no podía llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?.

-Lo…siento. – Respondió aún sorprendida. – No creí que…. –

-Ahora lo sabes. – Cortó fríamente. – Terminemos con esto. –

Empezó a cortar los ingredientes bajo la verde mirada de la pelirroja. Nunca le había pasado algo así, menos con un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Sería una clases de pociones divertida.

* * *

Me haría muy feliz que me dejan un lindo review *o* jajaja, me daría mucho ánimo para continuar :D ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! y espero que les haya gustado. Besoosssssssssss!


	2. Invitaciones y Confusiones

**Capitulo 2: **Invitaciones y confusiones

-Bien, entonces le echamos dos raíces de mandrágora. – Susurró Mat mientras echaba los ingredientes a la poción y Remus la revolvía.

Habían trabajado bien, o sea, habían cruzado muy pocas palabras, pero según el castaño, Stevens no tenía pinta de ser una engreída. Seguía sin entender porque sus amigos hablaban así de ese grupo.

-Está quedando genial. – Comentó Remus. – Creo que nos irá bien. – Sonrió junto a Matilda mientras la chica asentía.

-Eso espero, las pociones nunca se me han dado bien. – Comentó la rubia al aire mientras seguía cortando ingredientes.

El chico castaño de ojos cafés claros a su lado sonrió. Definitivamente Stevens no era como la pintaban sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no Stevens?. –

-No lo sé, siempre lo estropeo todo. – Río. – y por cierto, soy Matilda, Mat mejor dicho –

Así que Matilda era su nombre.

-Lindo nombre Matilda. – Lindo nombre y linda ella, no lo podía negar.

-Gracias, ahm, Remus, ¿verdad?. – Él asintió. – Genial. – Dijo para seguir en su tarea de picar ingredientes.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba muy divertido cortando las raíces de mandrágora. Siempre le había gustado cortar él, se sentía más útil haciendo eso que revolver el caldero.

Aparte así no tenía que hablar con Brooks. ¡Merlín! Nunca pensó en odiar a una chica, pero Olivia Brooks era insufrible, engreída, arrogante. Toda una princesa.

A su lado, la chica castaña estaba con una cara de perro mientras movía suavemente la cuchara del caldero, seguía sin entender porque ese chico Black la, técnicamente, odiaba. Era tan estúpido, ni siquiera la conocía, o eso creía, venía y gritaba a todo Hogwarts que no quería trabajar con ella.

Bufó molesta, al menos el parecía bastante alegre cortando, aunque…

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo Black?. – Preguntó de repente. Hablándole le quitaría toda la alegría que invadía su cuerpecito. Venganza.

Sirius la miró y devolvió su gris mirada a sus ingredientes.

-No me agradas. – Murmuró

Olivia sonrió suavemente.

-Está bien, pero creo que merezco saber porque. –

El chico la miró otra vez y rodó los ojos. ¡Insufrible!

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que no a todos les agrada tu actitud de princesa?. – Olivia abrió los ojos, ¿actitud de princesa? ¿Qué actitud de princesa?

-¿Qué…?. – Preguntó aún sorprendida. Esperen, ¿Qué acaba de decir?. – ¿De qué rayos hablas? Ni siquiera me conoces. –

-Todo el mundo te conoce Brooks, eres la princesa de Hogwarts. – Respondió sarcástico.

Olivia estuvo tentada a reír por semejante dicho. Nunca se le había ocurrido algo así.

-¿Princesa?. – Preguntó aun riendo. – Es lo mejor que me han dicho. –

Sirius murmuró algo que parecía ser 'Engreída' mientras la chica de cabello castaño rodaba los ojos.

-Está bien, quieres odiarme, pues ódiame. – Continuó.

-Perfecto. – Sirius volvió la mirada a sus ingredientes para seguir cortando mientras pensaba en que canción podía tararear mientras lo hacía.

* * *

-¡ODIO A SIRIUS BLACK!. – Olivia dio un azote a la pobre puerta furiosa.

Lily y Mat la miraron, la castaña siempre había tenido un carácter que había que saber tratar y hacerla enojar no era algo muy recomendable.

-¿Qué te pasa?. – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras Olivia se acostaba en su cama para que ella la apapachara.

-Me dijeron Princesa. – Sonrió mientras Lily acariciaba su cabello y Mat se sentaba en la cama junto con las otras dos.

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó Matilda sonriendo divertida. – ¿Quién te dijo así?. –

-Black. – Admitió derrotada. Aunque admitía que en su interior, bien interior, le había dolido.

-¿Tu compañero de pociones Oli?. – Preguntó Lily mientras fruncía el ceño. – Que raro, yo tampoco tuve una buena clase. – Comentó mientras sus amigas la miraban interrogantes. – Potter es extraño, creo que no le caigo bien. –

-Nos odian chicas, ellos realmente nos odian. – Dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba para mirar mejor a las chicas.

-Claro que no, al menos yo me llevé bien con Lupin. – Comentó Matilda. – Remus Lupin. – Volvió a decir al ver que sus amigas no tenían ni idea de quien hablaba.

-Sólo sé que ese Black me las va a pagar por humillarme. –

* * *

[Semanas después]

-Se viene salida Hogsmeade chicas, ¿Qué haremos?. – Preguntó Lily mientras desayunaban tranquilamente.

Los lindos incidentes que habían pasado con los merodeadores habían quedado atrás, o sea, ni tan atrás. Esto pasó, la linda Olivia Brooks le declaró la guerra Sirius Black, peleas por aquí, peleas por allá, algunos hechizos por aquí, otros por allá. Es que nadie se metía con ella y vivía para contarlo, menos un…un…desconocido como él.

Mientras que por otro lado, la adorable Lily Evans tenía una curiosidad inmensa en saber porque James Potter la detesta. Que ella sepa nunca le había hecho nada, o dicho nada. Era como absurdo que la odiara por nada. Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Debo comprar un vestido, recuerden que en navidad hay un baile, y quiero comprarlo por adelantado. – Dijo Oli sonriendo adorablemente para que sus amigas le dijeran "Claro! Te acompañamos".

-¿Qué hay de ti Mat?. – Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, al ver que su amiga estaba muy ocupada mirando un punto fijo al otro lado de la mesa. – ¿Mat? Matilda. –

-No me digas así. – Dijo cuándo reaccionó mientras Lily sonreía complacida, eso siempre funcionaba.

-¿Qué miras?. – Preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja. Creía saber que miraba.

-Nada. – Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Es Lupin?. – Volvió a preguntar Olivia. – Mat…. –

-¡Hey! Que ustedes tengan problemas con los idiotas de sus amigos, no quiere decir que yo voy a tener dramas con Remus. – Olivia miró a Lily para pedir apoyo moral, pero la pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros. – Además. – Continuó la rubia. – Me agrada, es simpático. –

-Mat tiene razón Oli, si ella quiere puede ser amiga de Lupin, no le veo lo malo. – Dijo Lily mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo de Matilda, quien le sonrió suavemente en forma de agradecimiento.

-Bueno. – Se limitó a decir la castaña mientras se servía desayuno en su plato.

* * *

-¿Es necesario que vayamos a Hogsmeade?. – Preguntó James aburrido, no le gustaba ir cuando todos los alumnos de Hogwarts iban, era un bullicio. Aparte la mejor parte era que el castillo quedaba casi en solitario, perfecto para andar por ahí sin que nadie moleste.

Sirius y Remus se encogieron de hombros.

-Si no quieres no vayas. – El chico de ojos grises sonrió a su amigo para que no se preocupara. – ¿Qué harás tu Lunático?. –

-Aún no lo sé. – Miró a sus amigos para que se prepararán para lo que iba a decir. – O sea, si lo sé…uhm, quiero invitar a una chica. –

Sirius y James miraron a Remus, nunca en estos siete años en Hogwarts habían escuchado eso de la boca de Remus Lupin, así que sólo se dedicaron a sonreír. El pequeño Lunático estaba creciendo.

-¿Qué chica?. – Preguntó James mientras acomodaba sus gafas para ver mejor la escena.

-Uhm, no sé si…. – Empezó el chico de cabello castaño, si les decía a quien quería invitar corría el riesgo de que sus amigos…bueno, no reaccionaran bien.

-Vamos Lupin, no puede ser tan malo. – Continuó Sirius.

-Matilda Stevens. –

James miró a Sirius, Sirius miró a James, James miró a Remus, Remus miró a Sirius.

Potter y Black estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Es broma?. – Preguntó el moreno de ojos grises mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos.

-No, no es broma, ¿Cuál es el problema?. – Preguntó Remus mientras veía que sus amigos seguían divertidos.

-Vamos, es Stevens. – Dijo James mientras intentaba hacer entender a su amigo que la chica que invitaría a salir era Matilda Stevens.

-¿Y eso qué? Luego de la clase de pociones nos hicimos amigos. – Replicó el castaño. – Que ustedes no se den cuenta…. –

-Nos damos cuenta. – Dijo James rápidamente mientras Sirius miraba a Remus otra vez.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?. – Preguntó Lupin. – Ella es agradable y simpática. –

-¿Crees que aceptará?. – Preguntó de vuelta Sirirus

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, por eso le voy a preguntar. –

* * *

-¡Matilda!. –

Una cabecita rubia, una pelirroja y una castaña se dieron vuelta para ver de dónde se provenía esa voz.

-¿Por qué él puede decirte así sin que te enojes?. – Preguntó Olivia cuando vio que Remus Lupin se acercaba a ellas luego de una divertida clase de Transformaciones.

-Hola Remus. – Sonrió Mat cuando llegó frente a ella.

-Hola Chicas. – Saludó cortésmente mientras Lily y Olivia lo saludaban. – Ehm, ¿Podemos hablar?. – Se dirigió a la rubia.

-¡Claro! Justo iba a buscarte. –

-Ven Olivia, vamos a la sala común. – Dijo Lily entendiendo que la rubia y el castaño querían privacidad. – Nos vemos luego. –

-¿Ibas a buscarme?. – Volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Sí, quería saber si puedes ayudarme en pociones. – Dijo Mat. – Le pediría ayuda Lily pero tú eres mejor maestro. – Rio

-Claro que puedo ayudarte. – Sonrió. – Ahm, pero quería decirte algo. –

-Dime. –

-Sabes que el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade. – Ella asintió. – Uhm, no sé…. –

-Hola Mat. – Matilda y Remus se dieron vuelta para ver al nuevo llegado, alto, moreno, todo un deportista; El castaño lo reconoció, era el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, compañero de James que también estaba en el equipo, sólo que él no llamaba la atención como Justin Chambers.

-Hola Justin, ¿Qué hay?. – La rubia le sonrió en modo de saludo. – Oh, conoces a Justin, Remus. –

Lupin le dio la mano cortésmente, o sea, tenía que hacerlo, estaba frente a Matilda, pero una parte de él quería asesinarlo por arruinar su oportunidad.

-Sí…. – Dijo entre dientes.

-Oye Mat, ¿Tienes planes para Hogsmeade el sábado?. –

La rubia miró a Remus y luego a Justin. Negó.

-Creo que no, ¿Por qué?. –

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?. –

Esta vez el chico castaño miró a Matilda, y rogó a todos los dioses que existían al universo que se negara. "Di que no", "Di que no".

-Uhm. – Dudó por un minuto para luego asentir. – Claro, ¿Por qué no?. –

¡Maldito Justin Chambers! ¿Cómo era posible que llegara de la nada y le robara a Matilda?

-Genial, pasaré por ti en la sala común. – Dijo a modo de despido mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla de Mat. – Lupin. –

Remus sintió ganas de apretar su cuello, mientras pensaba en mil hechizos para lanzarle a ese Justin.

-Siento eso, uhm, ¿Qué querías decirme?. – La rubia se dirigió otra vez al castaño.

¿Qué excusa daba ahora?.

-Este…quería preguntarte si…ahm, ¿Querías estudiar…para…ahm, ¡transformaciones!?. –

Mat parpadeó rápidamente, ¿estudiar? ¿Así que sólo la buscaba para estudiar?

-Oh, si…claro, ¿nos vemos en la biblioteca más tarde?. – Él asintió.

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde Mat. –

Matilda Stevens suspiró mientras veía a Remus alejarse a paso rápido. Eso había sido raro. No supo en que momento aceptó salir con Justin Chambers.

* * *

Disculpen la demora :c , y gracias por los reviews! son las mejores!

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP! :D Besitos! 3


End file.
